El olor de la locura
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Manuel se ha acostumbrado a la locura, y hasta huele como ella. Argentina/Chile.


**El olor de la locura**

O

O

Ha habido noches peores que ésta, sonidos más aterradores, ha visto acciones más concretas y un sinfín de situaciones más extremas, pero hay algo sobre hoy, que hace que simplemente sea distinto a todo lo que han vivido juntos, que es como si se transformaran, como si se desvanecieran para renacer en un corcel que necesita de espuela y varilla que lo excite, y no hay nada que los pueda detener ahora, la tragedia florece oscura en todo lo que tocan.

Como un sonámbulo, puede oler que no está cerca. Como un carnívoro saldría a buscarlo entre los pisos si no supiera que lo único que debe cruzar es el pasillo que conduce a la cocina, lo haría si no le oyera hacer las cosas que él mismo aceptó. El ruido se mezcla sin embargo con los gritos de los cuervos parados contra los árboles de la casa, y el cuerpo se le mueve aterrado cuando se pone de pie y mira por la ventana, parece que las catedrales se llevan el anochecer al compás de sus réquiems.

La alfombra siempre forma una exquisita sensación con sus pies, la que no cambiaría por nada, y los grandes relojes no detienen sus péndulos punzantes. El problema del tiempo, sabía él un millón sobre filosofía, ¿es acaso el tiempo subjetivo? Porque le parece que el recorrido de la escalera al primer piso es un largo paraje en el que se le ha ido la noche entera.

La luz de la cocina ilumina el vidrio del ventanal que da al patio y Manuel ve el reflejo del hombre que está buscando, inclinado contra la figura de una muchacha joven. El aire es corriente que le impulsa a seguir la dirección, sin embargo, no es suficiente para despertarle la ansiedad. Llega hasta las espaldas de Martín con tanta suavidad como se levantó de la cama, y curva la cabeza, en expresiones sinceras, casi como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve haciendo esto. Martín levanta la mirada y se le dilata la nariz.

- Te parecés a un fantasma, amor. Frío y con pasos imperceptibles.

- No imperceptibles –replica suavemente- Me notaste.

- Siempre te noto.

Manuel se acerca con lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa en los tiempos en que eran médico y paciente, y en los que se suponía que él tenía a Martín como su compañero y su referencia. Por sobre su hombro curiosea con sus grandes ojos los ojos desorbitados de la chica en la silla, está encantado de ser espectador de lo que en un momento le horrorizó.

Martín se le queda viendo y no es necesario que diga algo más. Manuel toca con su dedo la punta de la nariz de la muchacha, su piel morena estaba mojada por el sudor. Arrugó la nariz, nunca le había gustado sentir la humedad de alguien más, ni siquiera la suya propia. Martín le extendió el cuchillo.

- ¿Tendré que buscar mi comida por mí mismo? –preguntó Manuel, recibiéndolo de todas maneras.

Pero Martín no contestó. La chica en la silla gimió de susto; por la forma en la que Manuel la miraba pensó en un principio que ese hombre estaba ahí para ayudarla, pero las intenciones distaban de muchas maneras, porque Manuel no dudó en enterrar el cuchillo con maestría contra su vientre maltrecho, y tampoco titubeó cuando debió profundizar y perforar, tanta sangre se deslizó por sus brazos en ese momento; y la sangre a la luz de la luna es preciosa. Negra, como piel de mulata, ¿cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin este placer, que es mayor que el que cualquier roce con Martín pudiera entregarle?

La boca abierta de la mujer le hace lanzar una miradita llena de ternura a Martín, que está mirándolo con precaución. Se sonríen apenas, cansados. El cuchillo es como una parte de la muchacha. Su llanto emerge desde las profundidades de su estómago profanado.

- Muere como los ángeles cantan –Manuel comenta y Martín se acerca a él para abrazarle de la cintura. Están actuando como si fuesen dos adolescentes que ven su película favorita, enamorados por primera vez. Pero su película favorita es el asesinato y no hay nada sobre el enamoramiento. No el común, al menos. Ten cuidado con tu ropa, susurra Martín contra su oído y Manuel se estremece porque en sus manos está la vida. Él puede decidir qué hacer. Él trabaja en ello. Y opta rápidamente por el goce de la muerte. Hay vida en ella. Manuel puede sentirlo.

Me pregunto si alguna vez me harás esto a mí, pregunta, mientras Martín se lava las manos. Reposa contra el refrigerador, meditando. Las bolsas plásticas que contiene cada parte del cuerpo de la chica (qué nombre tenía… ¿Catalina?, ¿María?) están en el congelador, no eran para la cena de esta noche, pero nunca está mal prevenir. Cuando Martín se seca con un trapito blanco, Manuel le sigue hasta el salón.

- ¿Y? –pregunta. Se ve ansioso. Martín le sonríe con confianza.

- Te aplastaría contra mi boca, te tumbaría y te abriría las entrañas… para vivir dentro de vos –les brillan los ojos a ambos. Sus dedos helados se deslizan por los huesos de los pómulos de Manuel-Yo nunca te haría daño.

- ¿Porque si me mataras, no habría nunca más un Manuel?

- ¿A qué va este interrogatorio? –dice burlón, tomando distancia. Pero Manuel se niega a separarse de él esta noche.

- Por eso. Porque me necesitas.

- Siempre necesitamos alguien que se parezca a nosotros.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando te aburras de mí?

Martin piensa en eso férreamente.

- No me voy a aburrir nunca.

Manuel pestañea, sorprendido. Pero Martín se sorprende más al sentir que su cintura es enlazada por la tela suave el piyama de franela de Manuel, y le invade el espacio el perfume característico que hace a este curioso hombre tan fascinante para él. El olor a la locura. El aroma a la extrañeza. La pincelada de arrebato, el dulce aliento de pura empatía flotando por los alrededores. Manuel expele eso y más, idéntico a sí mismo, por eso ha sido cautivado. Porque años había estado esperando que alguien fuese capaz de saltar las murallas que se había construido y Manuel se presentaba ante sí con la posibilidad de una amistad, y la posibilidad de convertirse en lo perdido. Con un lenguaje antiguo, hablando a través de sus dedos. Su manera de pensar era bizarra, excéntrica. No creyó jamás hallar a alguien le entendiera tan bien. Los dedos que cuela por el cabello marrón espera que sean suficientes para describirle todo eso.

- Sos hermoso. –murmura sin más. Han comenzado a tambalearse hacia un lado y otro con dulzura. Era el horror de un amor como el suyo.

- Nunca nadie me había dicho que soy hermoso. –Manuel le responde, con los ojos cerrados.

- Nunca nadie te había amado tanto como yo.

- Nunca de esta manera.

Perfectos y pálidos, empiezan a bailar por el salón sin premeditaciones, como herejes, a la vez que las estatuas cierran sus ojos. La habitación cambia, casi son difusos los horribles límites donde comienza uno y termina el otro, es como si danzaran entre medio de tiburones, están a punto de caer. Hermoso y terrorífico, el olor a sangre se mezcla con la particularidad del aroma que expelen los dos; viviendo sin descanso, bailando en una oscura suspensión. El horror de nuestro amor, le susurra en la oreja y la risilla de Manuel es como si llenara el salón y golpeara en las ventanas, haciéndolas trizas. Nunca tanta sangre corrió por mis venas.


End file.
